1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image processing techniques used in image forming apparatuses that include a lens array optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus that exposes a photosensitive member using an exposure unit that employs a lens array optical system having a lens array has been developed. The exposure unit that employs the lens array optical system is small in size and contains few components, which is useful in making the image forming apparatus smaller and cheaper. However, with a lens array optical system, unnecessary ghost light is produced in addition to a light flux for forming a desired image on an image surface (in an image forming apparatus, the surface of the photosensitive member). A configuration that reduces such ghost light by disposing a light-blocking member between lens plates that configure the lens array optical system is known. However, in this configuration, light is scattered and reflected by the light-blocking member, and thus ghost light is produced here as well. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-118040 discloses a configuration that provides non-planarities in the surface of a light-blocking member, which suppresses ghost light from being scattered and reflected by the light-blocking member and traveling toward the image surface.
However, the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-118040 complicates the shape and increases the size of the light-blocking member, and as such further measures are needed from the standpoint of structure, size, and so on.